Rock Lee's Interesting Day
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Well, this is an interesting one shot for anyone who wants to read about Lee for around five minutes, or more, depending on how fast you read...... R


FASH: Rock Lee is an awesome character and I think he's cute! And imagine how cute he'd be if he had a few changes! This is humorous, I hope, you know, when walking on the road of life, one must stop and gaze at the beautiful roses of youth... (Five hours later.) ... And then you shall know the true meaning of life as a teen. Anyways, after that Gai inspired speech, let's get on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, most guys would be gay and Lee and Gai would be sexy. In fact, everyone would love Naruto, everyone being everyone, the teachers, students, evil people, good people...

""-speech

''-thoughts

Lee was having a terrible day, he had just visited his grandmother, who was half blind and viewed him as a girl. He sighed and rubbed his aching forehead, apparently her grandmother had a fond obsession with tweezers. 'My beautiful sculpted eyebrows! What will Gai-sensei think? What will Sakura-chan think?' Indeed what will they think, let's see what exactly happened with our poor, innocent Taijutsu master.

Flashback

Lee was happily walking to his grandmothers' house for his weekly visit, he knocked on the door and smiled a very Gai like smile when an old lady opened it. "Hi grandma!" The old woman just stared at his, squinted her eyes and put on a pair of glasses, then she stared some more, at his eyebrows. "Lee-chan! Have you been walking around with such horrible looking brows, come in, hurry!" She began dragging him inside.

"NO! Not the tweezers!" "Ahahaha!" "AHHH!" "Hold still, you're only making it worse on yourself!"

A few minute later, his grandmother was looking him over. "Much better, but." Lee gulped, he did not like where this was going. "We need to work on our hair, and your eyebrows."

"NO! Not the scissors!" "You'll look marvelous when I'm done!" "But I like my hair! And my eyelashes!" "Nonsense, you'll be so pretty." "â€â€ I'm a guy." "Of course you are, you'll be pretty in a masculine way."

Poor Lee, how much more could he take? "Now then, you can't wear something as tight as that, your exposing your body! I have just the thing for you!" And soon enough Lee was decked out in a pair of black jeans and a forest green T-shirt.

End Flashback

Lee now had rather normal looking eyes, normal looking eyebrows, and his hair, looked kind of like Naruto, except a little tamer. (And all the fan girls drool.) He sighed for the seventeenth time, what would Gai-sensei think of his new looks?

"RAMEN!" Lee was run over by a certain blonde, who blinked curiously at the green clad boy. "Lee? What the hell happened to you?!" Lee got up and brushed himself off, overdramatic tears streaming down his face. "I went to my grandmothers." Naruto sweat dropped. "â€.. Okayâ€.." Naruto slowly began backing away.

Rock Lee sighed for the eighteenth time. 'Perhaps a visit with Gai-sensei will brighten my mood.' He thought happily, his teacher and role model could always cheer him up.

But he never made it to Gai's house.

On his way he spotted Ten Tan, Ino, Hinata and his dear Sakura-chan, he decided to go up and say hello.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Lee greeted enthusiastically, four jaws dropped at the same time. "Lee-san?" The pink haired girl questioned, eyes wide in shock, Lee nodded, did his dear Sakura-chan not like his grandmothers' version of him? Did she think of him hideous?

Ten Ten snapped out of the shock first. "You look hot, not on Neji's level, but hot." Ten Ten then began to get starry eyes thinking about her fellow team mate. "Ten Ten's right." Ino commented, looking at Lee up and down before glancing at Sakura, who still looked like a fish out of water. "You may not measure up to MY Sasuke-kun, but you're good." Sakura didn't even blink, not even when Ino referred to Sasuke as hers. Hinata just looked at him and blushed.

Anyways, it's time to take a look in Sakura's mind.

'Man he's so hot!' Inner Sakura quickly agreed. 'Of course he's hot! He had normal eyebrows! Normal hair! Normal clothes! God bless whoever did this to him!' "Wow Lee, you look really, good."

Lee smiled and Sakura unintentionally swooned. 'Aw hell, Sasuke doesn't like me anyways, I've spent years chasing him, if he liked me he would have done something by now.' Sakura had little hearts in her eyes now.

'I know! I will ask Sakura on a date, and if she refuses, I'll run around the village one hundred times with twenty pound weight on each limb!' "So Sakura-chanâ€.." He wasn't sure how to do this. "Yes Lee-san?" "Uhâ€ Want toâ€ Train?" Lee mentally bashed himself, that wasn't what he wanted to say! "Sure!" Lee blinked and, blinked some more. 'Sakura-chan said yes? YES!'

Sakura had dragged Lee to the training grounds, no one else was there, so they both began to spar. (I can't do fighting scenes!) Lee eventually won.

"Wow Lee-san, you're really strong." Sakura said, batting her eyelashes. How had she not noticed before how manly and powerful Lee was, and how devastatingly handsome, oh yea, it was mostly those eyebrows, but now that those were normal. "Want to go out some time?" Lee was shocked, his Sakura-chan, asking him out? "Okay." "Good, how about tomorrow at six?" Lee nodded his head again, Sakura smiled and slowly walked closer, giving lee a small peck on his check, causing them both to blush and then she waved, walking away.

Lee waited till he was completely alone.

"YES! SAKURA-CHAN LIKES ME!"

Then, Lee woke up, and, realizing it was a dream, overdramatic tears began flowing down his face. "Noooo." He ground out, flopping back into bed, before shooting back up. "What if that dream meant something, what if I change my looks?" He then remembered the pain that took place in the dream, it certainly felt real, and he shuddered. "I'm sure there's a painless way of using tweezers."

Unfortunately, there was no such way, and so Lee's mother confronted him after the screaming began.

"Lee, my baby." Lee mother latched onto him and cooed. "You're growing up, having crushes, soon you'll supply me with a numerous amount of grandchildren." Lee blushed and sweat dropped. "Now then, sit down, it's obvious that you want a make over, I'll help, after all, who knows better than a woman, how to look beautiful?" Lee decided not to answer that question. "And since we're on the subject, let me explain something to you, it's called, the birds and the bees."

One hour and much traumatism later, Lee decided that he was never going to talk to his mother about Sakura-chan, and that when he felt pain in a dream, it was definitely going to be as painful, if not more painful, than in real life. 'Wow is me, for I now know what it is like for a girl to be beautified by her mother.' Overdramatic tears streamed down his face, when he heard the familiar voice of his teacher.

"BLAST! KAKASHI! You may have gotten away now, but soon we shall fight!" Gai exclaimed, sunset in the background even though it was mid morning.

"Sensei!" Gai looked over at Lee, blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked some more. "Lee? What has happened to my favorite pupil? Who dared to violate your youthful looks!" "My mother." Lee replied dryly, his face hurt.

"Do not worry Rock Lee, for soon your eyebrows shall grow back, and you can once again live your youth in splendor!" Gai exclaimed, doing his good guy pose and smiled, a little sparkle catching off of his brilliantly white teeth before he rode off into the sunset on a white horse, the sunset was in the east, but, the sun sets in the west. How is that possible?

Lee sighed and began walking away, only to bump into, team 7!

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Sakura stared, Kakashi stared, Naruto stared, and Sasuke, snuck away while everyone was preoccupied with staring.

"Lee? Rock Lee? Is that you?" Lee blinked his incredibly normal looking eyes and nodded, and then Sakura squealed and jumped him. "You're so sexy!"

Lee hadn't been expecting that, sure, in his dreams, literally, but, in real life? 'This is too good to be true.' He wrapped one arm around Sakura, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke and Naruto went off to find Iruka, surly his old teacher would buy his some ramen. "So, does this mean you'll go out with me?" Sakura giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Sure, see you at eight."

Lee stood there in bewilderment, then he smiled a very Gai like smile, light catching his teeth and all. 'Maybe I should pay closer attention to my dreams more often.'

To bad Lee's dreams were mostly about him chasing green fluffy bunnies, giant turtles and little butterflies while riding a unicorn.

FASH: Anyways, I think that that turned out to be funny, Lee is great, enduring the torture of a makeover, and then there was Gai, and then there was Sakura, and then there were people. Anyways, there it was, I hope that this amused you for five minutes. If it didn't, than, I'm going to cry.


End file.
